In bad hands
by Jynn Belk Wren
Summary: What would happen if someone coming from Ezra's past wants to take revenge for troubles in family? What would happen if Vizago break a deal with the Rebels and help an imperial to capture Ezra?
1. Vizago charges the favor to Ezra

The crew was eating a soup but, suddenly the comm sounded.

\- Spectre 2, I'm here, who are you and what do you need?

-Here, Vizago. I need to charge what the kid owes me

\- What do you need, Vizago?

\- Just come back to Lothal and I will tell you. There are stormtroopers too close from here .

\- It's ok. We're on way.- said Kanan, angry. He turned off the comm and said - We've a mission. What is he talking about?

\- Kanan... oh, karabast, Ezra made a deal to rescue you. He has to give to Vizago whatever he wants - said Zeb, sighing.

-WHAT?! Ezra! Who knows what he'll ask! You are in big troubles, little boy! I'm not your father, but I'm the leader, that's why you will be punished! I'll think with Hera your punishment...

Hera stopped him and took him by his ear, taking him out of the room

\- Kanan! - she whispered - You made him cry! He took that risk to save you! I think you should apologize to him.

Kanan sighed and said

\- Sure. You're right about that.

They entered to the room, but Ezra wasn't there.

\- Where's Ezra?

\- He went to our cabine, crying. Sabine followed him to comfort him..

Kanan went there, running. He knocked The boy didn't answer, so Kanan opened it in Force

-Get out of here. I wanna be alone - said sobbing

\- Ezra... I wanna apologize because I was worried and I didn't realize that I made you feel sadness... and I'm so sorry...

\- It's ok, Kanan... I forgive you

-Thanks

The comm sounded and Hera called them

\- Guys... we arrived

The crew went with Vizago.

\- Hi! I thought you wouldn't come here

\- We comply our deals. What do you need?

-Come with me, boy. Alone.

-No. He can't-...

-It's ok, Kanan. I'll be alright. Wait for me guys.

Ezra followed him and entered to his ship.

-We're gonna complete our deal, kid

-Why do you need me without the others?

\- Because someone is asking for you... someone who promised me more credits than you ever could pay me.

-Who?

\- The new inquisitors, but especially the woman.

\- Have you cheated us?!

-I'm sorry, but the Empire have more beneficial than you think

-No... Please... Don't... Let me go and We'll pay you

\- There's not deal... It's too late.

\- Too late? What are you talking about?

\- He's talking about me - said the inquisitor woman

Ezra scared opened his eyes

\- No... please... Vizago... No!

The woman covered Ezra's mouth and with her other hand she started to hang him.

Ezra, desperate, tried to take off her hand from his throat. But in that moment he fell unconscious. The woman saw Vizago and took off her helmet.

\- Mara Jade... the right hand of the Emperor.

\- Here you have your damn credits. Take them and go out from my way

\- You don't need the other Rebels?

\- No... I want the boy... torture him will be a big hit coming from the Empire


	2. Revenge comes alive

Ezra woke up with too much pain, wondering where he was.

in that moment appeared Mara Jade, but with the helmet put.

\- Do you feel pain, foolish boy? - she said, with hate in her voice

.

-Where... where am I? - asked confused - why I am in a metal bed?

\- You're in here because you deserve it... because of your actions! - said, hanging him

\- Please! Let me go! - she squeezed harder his throat, His breath started to stop.

She released him. A parallel bed started to move until keep too close from him. The machine started electrocute him. The boy shouted for the pain. After 3 hours, Mara stopped the machine. The Ezra's breath became harder.

Ezra said pained:

\- What have I done you?

\- When you was a kid, my parents helped yours, but the price of it was the Emperor kidnapped me and made me learn the dark side. Now I'm his right hand and I have you in my hands. I can kill you slowly and painfully, with a little move of my hand - said smiling and making him shout with her hand in his face squeezing it. - and I'm enjoying your pain and suffering.

\- I don't remember you. Who were your parents?

\- Do you remember the Mr Zummar's family?

\- I remember him. He's alive, I saved him...

\- HE IS MY UNCLE! My father, his brother, was who made you be alive. I would have had him if he had let you die! Now I'll make you pay for everything!

She took her lightsaber and nailed it slowly in Ezra's right leg, making him shout too much and crying said

-Please! Stop! I can't! What do you want?!

\- Make you suffer!

The next 5 minutes she started to electrocute the boy, elevating the levels slowly, making him suffering... he couldn't support it anymore


	3. Painfully and Slowly

Vizago went out of his ship with his robots and three stormtroopers.

The crew understood that he cheated them.

But where was Ezra? Suddenly they saw a little ship going out of Lothal and they released Ezra was there. They ran to the ship and escaped.

In the Ghost, Kanan was walking too worried about his padawan. In that moment he felt a big pain in his right leg and after in all his body. He started to shout for the pain, but understanding that it was because his padawan was being tortured and suddenly he heard a shout in the Force. Ahsoka came to the room

\- Kanan... did you heard that?

He started to cry because he didn't want hear his padawan's suffering.

Meanwhile, Ezra was crying in his room

\- I need... I have to get out!

In that moment Mara entered, but with company. The Emperor himself was in there, but Ezra didn't know it

\- Kid, this man will make you remember all the sufferings you made me feel

-Who're you?

\- I'm Palpatine, the Emperor of all this galaxy

\- And... what do you want?

\- Kill you very slowly and painfully

-But...but...why?! Please let me go!

In that moment Palpatine touched Ezra's shoulder, electrocuting him.

Ezra couldn't stop to shout and cry

-Agh! Please! Stop! aaghh! I'll do whatever you want! Please!

\- All I want is hear you shout -said Mara - Please my Lord, stop.

Palpatine stopped and said

-My apprentice, call me if you need me. I have to go.

-Ok. Thanks master - to the boy- Well, kid. You're so stupid... you should die. You'll pay, foolish

And with it she took her lightsaber...pointig his stomach


	4. I love see you suffering

Before Mara with her lightsaber touch the skin, a voice came behind, stopping Mara, but it was not a voice Ezra wanted to hear. It was Vader

\- If you kill him, he won't suffer because you didn't tortured him enough

-Please! Don't torture me anymore! Not...anymore... please - said panting and groaning.

\- You know what, kid? I love see you groaning and suffering.. I'll do it worst for you. Your death will be your best wish. Guards! Take him to the Dark room

-No... No! Please! Let me go! Nooo..! Help me! Kanan!

His shouts was heard in all the complex... the complex in Mustafar... a terrible place for a Padawan

After two hours Mara entered, with a smile but with much hate

She had a blade in one hand and, in the other hand, a blaster.

Ezra felt too much scared, so he He leaned against the wall.

-Well, kid. It's time to shout for pain huh?

\- Ok... you got me ok? let me!

She nailed the blade next his stomach because he moved before she hurted him

He started to run around the room to avoid her.

She reached to cut a little his left arm, making him shout, but he didn't stop.

She pointed her blaster and fired his right foot. He fell down in a shout and started to cry for the pain

-Where's your master now, Bridger?


	5. Revenge is the pleasure of gods

Mara pointed his shoulder with her blaster and fired him. Ezra shouted, touching his own shoulder and cried.

-This is the minimum thing that I'll make you. Start to beg for your damn life.

And with that, she lit her comm.

\- Guards, bring here the electrical bed, the most elevated levels.

\- Here my lady, We're coming.

In that moment, 3 stormtroopers came, bringing a metalic bed. They took Ezra and put him in there

Ezra tried to run and release himself, but he couldn't. He was too weak. Mara put a bandage on his mouth, for make him suffer physically and psychologically, lit the machine and it started to electrocute him in level 100. Ezra tried to shout but he couldn't because the bandage, he just could cry and groan.

Mara smiled, watching him suffering and crying.

\- You're worthless, jerk, you're a good for nothing, a nobody. Your parents haven't been arrested, they begged it because they never loved you. They're alive, enjoying with a new and perfect baby, celebrating because they just got rid of you. Your "new family" is happy now without you, because you are a loser

I met padawans smaller than you, and with double your emotional and mental capacity. You'll never be loved because you've been cursed all your life. You are the curse. Your own pain is because of your birth. I should have killed you when I had the opportunity.

She went up the machine to the level 400. Ezra gritted his teeth and closed much strong his eyes, because he couldn't

She went up the machine again to the level 1500. Ezra fainted because the electricity was too much for him.

The stormtroopers released him and put him in the floor.

He was unconscious for 67 hours.

In that moment, a woman entered with food.

Ezra woke up when she went out. He felt pain in all his body because the electricity made him feel weak. He dragged himself to the food and started to eat. The food was potatoes with meat, very delicious, specially because he was too peckish and thirsty

2 hours later, he started to feel severe stomach pain, cramping and wanted to vomit. He vomited and saw blood in the vomit and he got scared.

Mara was watching him, smiling.

She entered laughing and said

-You know what kid? All the galaxy says "the revenge is the pleasure of the gods" It means, I'm enjoying doing this,because I'm taking my revenge.

-You... you are a monster... nobody will love you

\- I had parents loving me and you made kill them

\- I did nothing! Please stop torturing me. I'm sorry

\- I don't forgive you. I'll never forgive you.

Ezra tried to avoid look her face but she took his chin, making him look into her eyes.

\- You, stupid boy, are now only mine.

She started to hit his stomach, and Ezra started to shout and cry

-Stop! Please! aghh


	6. Stop torturing me, please

Mara continued hitting him, and not just in his stomach but in all his body too, kicking him and, with a blade, she started to stabbing him in his arms and legs. Ezra cried and felt some bones broken.

Suddenly the blade was nailed in his left thigh. He shouted and pressed the wound to stop the bleeding

\- Agh! Why?! Why you are like this? You're a beast!

She gave him a slap

\- Don't call me like that! You're the monster who made me like this! All the Empire, all the galaxy is cursed because of your actions and your birth. You should never have been born!

\- Mara you never have been like this! You were a good girl! You were my family's friend!

\- The key word is "I was" good. Not anymore

And with that, she called Vader. That dark demon appeared in the room.

-What's wrong, Mara?

-Help me to torture him . You have metallic hands. Hit him. Break his bones. All of them. I wanna see him tortured. But don't kill him.

\- It'll be a pleasure

Meanwhile, in the Ghost, all the crew entered in depression because Ezra has disappeared two months ago and they couldn't find him yet.

Suddenly someone was calling Ahsoka. She answered the call

-Here, Fulcrum. Who's talking?

-Fulcrum, here, Commander Sato. I've heard about your search of the boy. Stop it. Don't search anymore. I'm not asking. It's a order. Don't disobey! He must be dead in Empire's hands

Kanan appeared, and angry, said

\- We'll never stop to search him. I won't give up on him.

\- Spectre 1, it's a order!

\- You're not my leader - and with that, Kanan stopped the transmission

\- Kanan! What have you done?

\- He's not my leader. If you want give up on Ezra, do it. But He's my padawan and I'll find him

\- What if Commander Sato is right? - asked Zeb sadly

\- We won't know if we don't search him. Are you with me or with Commander Sato?

\- Of course with you - said the crew

In Ezra's cell:

Vader was hitting Ezra's arms and breaking his bones. Ezra didn't stop to shout and cry. The pain was too strong. In that moment Vader gave his last hit...in his ribs, breaking them. The stormtroopers released him, because they were holding him while Vader hit him.

He fell down sideway, holding his wounds and his broken ribs

Suddenly someone unknown appeared. It was a girl with the same age as Ezra. She was a sith, with hazel eyes, bluish black hair and short and limp, her height is 1.61 meters. She entered in the room and hugged Mara

\- Hi! How are you?

\- Good, darling. Happy because I'm taking revenge with this stupid Rebel

\- Who's this boy?

\- Someone who made my life terrible

\- Mara... I'm sorry for this but, the Emperor wants your help, you didn't hear him?

\- I didn't. Can you help me dearie?, Torturing this boy?

\- Sure, Mara. What's his name?

\- Ezra Bridger

-Consider it done

\- Thanks, dearie

\- It's nothing, darling

Mara went with Ezra and hit him in his rib a last time, taking out a shout from him.

\- Goodbye for now, loser. I hate you. I want to introduce your new nightmare: Lilith

\- Please... I beg you... have pity! please!

\- Oh, I'm sorry, dear, but you'll suffer doubly, because Mara it's a good person. -to Mara-. Darling... count to me

-See you Lilith!

-Bye Mara!

Mara went out. Lilith turned to the boy

-Well, sweetheart... It's time to start ok?

Suddenly, she hit him letting him unconscious, but painful...loosing blood


	7. Turning in love

Ezra disappeared 7 mounths ago. Mara couldn't torture him more than just 1 mounth.

 **In the Ghost…**

Zeb woke up shouting for a nightmare

Kanan entered startled by the shout of lasat

\- Zeb you ok?

\- No... Ezra... he was suffering too much

\- It was just a nightmare...

\- I hope that's truth, Kanan

-Don't worry. We'll find him. Ahsoka found something...

Suddenly Kanan twisted himself for the pain in his leg. He opened his eyes very big

He knew something in that moment: his padawan was being tortured

\- Kanan? you ok? what happened? - asked Zeb

\- We have to find him. He's dying

\- Oh, no - whispered Zeb with worry in his face

 **Meanwhile** , Ezra was seated in his cell groaning for the pain. His mouth was bleeding because he didn't drink in 4 days and his lips were too dried. In that moment, Lilith entered with something strange in her right hand and in the left hand she had a blaster. She had 2 stormtroopers as colleagues.

\- Guys... you know what to do

-Yes, my lady

\- Wait..please... can you tell me how long have i been in here?

\- 7 months, dear... and nobody has rescued you

\- Yet... I believe in my Master... He'll save me

\- But meanwhile you will suffer

The stormtroopers turned him and they took out his shirt

\- What are you going to do to me?

She turned on the strange weapon... it was a light whip... too dangerous...

She started to whip him. Ezra shouted too much and the tears started to down and he felt all the times. After 4 hours he fell unconscious and his back was too injured

The days passed. Although Lilith was enjoying torturing him, in her inside, she felt something for the boy. Something special. But she had to obey,

He woke up 3 days later because the hurts were too much serious.

He tried to sit but he shouted in the try.

Lilith entered with a smile in her face

-Can I ask you… How old are you? –asked Ezra some angry

\- I am 15 years old. … why? - she said curiously

\- I would never torture people to defend my friends

She rolled her eyes

-Guards, bring here the pain's inductors and the water's camera

\- Miss... Please...have mercy... I can't support this anymore - Ezra made a grin of pain and touched his head, shouting - Help me! Don't torture me anymore... you did enough, please!

\- Oh, poor kid... He feels pain isn't it? You want go with your mother? Oh, sure... you're orphan hahaha - she gave him a slap, taking out a shout from him - Guys, obey my orders.

The stormtroopers took what she asked and she put the pain's inductors in his legs and arms. He started to cry and shout, because it was like fire or electricity

Put him in the water's camera

They did it and Ezra tried to take air but he started to desperate because he couldn't breath in the water... and the pain's inductors in the water were worst

She took him out before it be too late

Ezra coughed and took air again

\- Guards. Leave us.

\- Yes, miss.- they let them alone.

\- Well, kid. Tell me, you have my age, isn't it?

\- Never

\- You want more?

\- No, please

\- So..

\- Yes… I… I am 15 years old... almost 16. My birthday is in the Empire's day

-Tell me, how many padawans you were teaching?

\- What? I'm not a Master

Lilith saw him dumbfounded

\- How... how did you survive if you're not a Master?... ohhh... you must be a jedi then.

\- Not at all - Ezra said, confused and weak - I'm just a padawan

She stayed in shock. The Empire lied to her. She started to feel love and, in same time, mercy.

\- Guards! Take out his pain's inductors! Now!

The stormtroopers saw each other and obeyed.

Ezra stopped to cry and saw Lilith, confused

\- Why you took them out?

Lilith took Ezra's hand, letting him dumbfounded and he looked at her eyes, what were changing since yellow to blue, because she was changing her thoughts. Her thoughts wasn't as a sith, not anymore

\- I promise you, I'm gonna rewarding all of this to you

\- Why? Why are you doing this?

\- Because this is not just revenge - said looking to the floor, too angry and turned her eyes to Ezra - The Empire lied, and no one lies to me! Wait. Don't move ok? I'll bring some things to heal you

She went out and started to walk to Emperor's throne room. He saw her and smiled

\- Lilith, enter dearie... Wait... you're angry

\- You lied about the boy

\- Oh, dearie we knew you were too good to be a sith, that's why we lied to you. You're too... good person, with poor, orphans and weak people.

-That's not an answer

\- Go with Vader, he'll help you with this and you'll understand

\- Yes, my Lord - she said with sarcasm and going out.

She went with Vader, too angry - You lied... why?! Just tell me...- suddenly she lost her breath. Vader was asphyxiating her.

\- Let... me ...go!

\- I'll be clear. I know your feelings for him. You are in love and I can't let you do it

\- Who cares?

\- Torture him in double way because if you don't, I'll do it worst ... much worst...

He released her and she breathed again an the tears started to down...

\- Oh..no - she whispered. She elevated her voice- I woluld never hurt him. Not anymore. You lied. And yes… I… I love that boy. I love Ezra.


	8. The pain of the loss

Kanan cried all the nights, missing his padawan.

One night he woke up and heard some persons crying...

He went out of his room and saw all the crew crying and hugging each other

Kanan saw them sad

\- Guys, I miss him too... but we have to search him yet...

Hera interrupted him

-Kanan... Sabine could access to Imperial information... and... He... he died Kanan

She fell in her knees and she began to mourn no consolation

Kanan was stunned, paralyzed, with nothing to say

Zeb hugged him

\- Buddy - he said between sobs, something uncommon coming from Zeb - We must stop, it's too late

Kanan turned around and taking his lightsaber off, lighted it

and he pointed to his own chest but Ahsoka and Sabine stopped him

\- Kanan! We do not want to lose you too

Kanan threw his lightsaber aside and fell to his knees crying inconsolably hugging Hera

Ahsoka was crying too much, but she wanted to know something. Between tears and sobs she dared to ask:

\- If.. If we're not gonna search him... What will happen? We... we should be looking to his death body and give him a burial. He deserve it.

\- It's... it's too dangerous. He must be in an Imperial complex, who knows where - said Sabine, who was crying hugging Zeb

The crew will never be the same, but they didn't know that Ezra wasn't dead... worst, he was being tortured by the Empire.

Ezra kept screaming ...

the volcanic rocks burned every part of his back

As he felt his bones dislocated because of the strings that pulled his arms and legs also electrocuted the boy. Palpatine smiled mischievously

Lilith tried to be released as she screamed and tears went out of her eyes because she saw the boy in that suffering

\- Stop the machine - Palpatine ordered

Everything stopped

\- Take him out of there and tie it to the pole ... bring me the lightwhip. His back will burn more than before

Ezra cried for the pain, and he was holding his dislocated limbs ...

He looked at Lilith and she with the Force took Vader's lightsaber, who was distracted enjoying the suffering of Padawan. She lit the gun and hit him Vader's shoulder. With a cry of pain and anger, Vader released her and held the injured shoulder

She went to save Ezra, who was being whipped and shouting, but Palpatine stopped when he saw her,

\- Vader, let's go. I have other plans with him.

Ezra was unconscious and groaning

Lilith sat next to him and began to stroke the boy's hair waiting for him to wake.

Ezra barely breathed. He opened his eyes but began to mourn

\- Lilith. .. You .. you have to leave. Forget me before they kill you. I couldn't see you suffering

\- You have any idea how much I love you as for leave it unattended?

I will do everything necessary to save you even If I die trying

Suddenly someone unexpected came ... with hatred in her look

It was Mara Jade, who was stunned for the betrayal of her friend.

She fell to her knees and she began to scream with hate

\- MANY YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP! AND YOU CHANGED ME FOR A PRISONER !

MISERABLE!

\- Mara... I ... Can... I can explain you... Sorry... I...

-Shut up! It'll not help if I torture you... I know how much you have suffered the boy's torture...

So what Vader and Palpatine have done It's nothing compared to what I'll do to him

I do not want the boy dies ... I want him to suffer

To be continued...


	9. Ezra! Please stay with me

Mara smiled... she took Ezra's chin

\- You know what Lilith? Perhaps he can... be the first boy in experiment psychological

\- No... Mara... Don't! He... it's too dangerous for him

\- Really? Tell me Lilith... do you know why he's suffering like this?

\- Because you are a unhappy woman and you need to remember who is the real enemy

Mara laughed and went next to Lilith

\- Oh dearie dearie dearie. ... your weakness is your lack of hate

\- The lack of hate is not a weakness, in fact, is an strenght

Mara chained Lilith in front of Ezra, so that she could see him suffering

Suddenly, from a box went out a python, what began to encircle and tighten Ezra breaking his bones

-Mara! Mara no! He'll die! Stop! No! You're a monster!

Ezra started to lose the oxygen. Suddenly the snake released him. Ezra took air again, profoundly

Mara, sick of hear the shouts of her ex friend, put a bandage in her mouth

In that moment, Lilith released herself with the force, but started to asphyxiate Mara who smiled sarcastically.

\- Oh, foolish girl, do you have any idea how you are hurting your boyfriend? I told you: Love is weakness

\- It's not weakness. Our love is a strength

\- You're still in the dark side, my friend... I can sense your hate

\- Shut up and go out! Or I'll kill you

\- That's better for me... I wanna hurt him worst... next time I won't be so good

\- Get out!

Mara went out and Lilith released her.

She went with Ezra, who started to breathe better

\- Lilith... you've to leave! It's too dangerous!

\- I love you too much Ezra... I'll never leave you

Ezra saw her with tears in his eyes and with delicacy, he hugged her. She gave him back the hug

She circled his neck with her arms and went closer slowly to his face ... but especially ... to his lips, which met in a soft kiss. Ezra was surprised at the time, but soon closed his eyes to feel the kiss deeper

They separated very slowly to not ruin the moment so beautiful.

Lilith felt something special .. special impetus because she had thought of a way to get out of there

\- Ezra ... I think I know how to get out of here

\- How?

.- You can't use the Force for the inhibitor. But I ... I contact your friends and tell them where we are

\- Lilith, I don't know ... do you think it will work?

\- Yes ... well, by the Force, I can open the cell! Why did not I think of that? What a fool I've been!

She opened the door by the Force, and helped Ezra to stand up. They both went silently. She found a ship and she started to prepare it.

\- Ezra... wait me a minute... - She turned, giving him back to see the ship and think how get out - Well... let me think...

\- Lilith...

\- Ezra... It's ok... We're gonna get out of here... just let me think

She heard a fallen behind her. She turned to see Vader, with the lightsaber activated and Ezra in the floor, holding a big wound in his stomach, what was bleeding too much. Ezra was groaning and crying... She opened her eyes very big and fell in her knees, beside Ezra

Vader went out

\- If you want a ship, you have to ask for it, don't you? Take it... I'm not gonna stop you. Go...

She saw her boyfriend, who was bleeding in the floor

\- Ezra! Please! Stay with me!

She, carefully, took her boyfriend and put him in the ship. She entered in the hyperspace and put automatic pilot

\- Ezra... - the boy didn't breath - Ezra!

HI GUYS… I KNOW I SHOULD UPLOAD JUST ONE CHAPTER TO DO THIS MORE… INTERESTING, BUT, I DON'T KNOW HOW WILL BE MY TIME, BECAUSE I HAVE TO STUDY FOR THE UNIVERSITY AND BE IN… SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS EPISODE AND THE REST OF THE FIC. IT HASN'T ENDED IN HERE… MUAHAHAA! HEHE WELL, I WANT TO RECOMMEND MY FRIEND'S STORIES. HER NAME IS . SHE HAS GREAT IMAGINATION! SEARCH HER! I WANT TO SEND CHEERS TO MY FRIEND GRACE CHOO AND MY NEW FOLLOWERS! THANKS FOR WRITE MY FIC!


	10. He's dying!

\- Ezra! Please wake up! - she was crying desperate - Please - she whispered and put her face in his bed, closing her eyes while the tears fell

Suddenly she felt a caress in her face. She opened her eyes and saw Ezra smiling but he changed his face expression in sadness. She took his hand and smiled a little to comfort him

\- Lilith... promise me something

\- What?

\- Promise me... that you won't take revenge... please - he coughed because the blood obstructed his lungs and groaned pressing his wound

\- Ezra... I promise you... but... stay with me... I couldn't lose you... I love you so much... I...- She closed her eyes and the tears appeared again.

\- You... you're afraid... why?

\- Because you're the only one who I loved in all my life...and now... I'm loosing you... It seems just like... the luck is not in my side or... the Force...

He held her by her chin, making her look at his eyes

\- Hey - he said painfully - I love you too... but I can't see you cry for me... You're so special... If I could hug you, I would... but my wounds... are too bad... I'll die

\- No... I'm taking you to a medical center... I guess is a Rebel base. Resist!

The ship arrived in the Rebels base. Lilith took Ezra carefully but with a little move, she made him shout

\- Oh! Forgive me...

She put him in a medical stretcher and went out of the ship with the boy... who was groaning and crying for the pain... in the corridors she ran and when she saw a doctor yelled

\- Sir! This boy is dying! He has wounds too dangerous!You have to help him!

\- It's ok... take it easy... - to the nurses - Take him to the emergency room

A nurse took the stretcher and went quickly to the emergency room

But... in that way, a group of people appeared...

They were the crew of the Ghost.

Suddenly Kanan saw something... something that he couldn't believe that he was seeing it... let him in shock... It was his padawan, alive... the boy that he felt as a son... the boy that he thought dead was alive... yet...

\- Guys... is Ezra in there? - asked Hera, opening her eyes

Zeb couldn't believe it... his best friend wasn't dead... he stayed in shock, but smiling... Sabine cried but for the happiness this time...Kanan smiled quickly...Hera hugged him, smiling and laughing

\- Yeah...is my padawan...and he is alive!

In that moment Kanan and the crew went with the boy

But while they were in his side, they saw the terrible wounds and they worried about him.

\- Ezra! You... you're alive...- Kanan smiled and the tears of emotion appeared... He started to caress the padawan's hair

Ezra smiled weakly

\- I... I have missed you guys

Zeb went next to him

\- Kid ... - he said worried and looked at the wound and after looked at Ezra's eyes again - What happened to you? Who made you those wounds?

\- Zeb... don't worry... It doesn't matter... Agh! - Ezra shouted because the doctor, without want it, touched too strong his wound in the stomach

\- Sorry! - said the doctor worried... - this wound is more serious than I thought

Ezra was groaning and a wave of tears appeared

Kanan saw worried to his padawan

\- Is he going to be alright? - asked Sabine to the doctor

The doctor saw her sad...

\- I don't know, miss... I don't know...

Lilith entered in the room... the doctor called her

Kanan saw her, confused

\- Who are you?

\- My name is Lilith... I am Ezra's friend

The doctor started to talk...

\- Miss Lilith... We... we can't save him...

\- What?

\- It's too late... His wound is too serious now.. Even If I could... I should cut his legs...

\- He is dying! He can't die! I... I love him!

A nurse came with sadness

-The boy wants to see his family... Incluiding Lilith

The crew went there

They were crying...

\- Guys... It's ok... Don't be sad I knew since the moment I fell in the floor... - he coughed and groaned - So please... Don't stop the rebellion...don't search revenge...do it for me...

Sabine looked at Zeb. They both were crying

Chopper was sad and he showed it

Kanan and Hera were crying but hughed

Lilith were closer

-Ezra... I can't let you die

Ezra took her by the cheek with a caress...

and their lips were together...kissing each other ... When they stopped Ezra tried to speak but he did it weakly

\- I love... You guys... Kanan... Hera...you are like parents for me...Sabine... Zeb and Chopp...you are like sibblings... And Lilith... You are the girl that I always wanted... I love ... all ... of you

And with a last breath...Ezra died

The crew was in shock

Kanan fell in his knees...Hera fell with him... Sabine was gasping and cried on Zeb's embrace... Who was crying for his best friend.. Lilith cried without posibilities of comfort... Ezra had died...in part for her fault.

\- I love you so much...

A tear entered in Ezra's mouth

 **YEAH… I KNOW… YOU WILL HATE ME BUT THE FIC HASN'T ENDED- YET… MUAHAHAHA!**


	11. Is this going to end!

**GUYS SORRY I UPLOADED LATE…. MUHAHAHA EZRA WILL NEVER BE SAFE WITH MARA CLOSE!**

CORI: Thanks for help me with ideas

Kathie (Starlight): Muahahahaha

Kanan went next to Ezra and caressed his hair...

\- I... have no words... I don't know how to follow my path without you... You... are so special for me... And I never told you how much I love you and how much I appreciate you...and now... for my weakness, including in your last breath, I couldn't say it to you... because I am weak... you're more than just my padawan... you're more like just my apprentice... you are like the son I haven't yet... but I swear you with all my life when my first baby be born, He'll have your name... in your honor... Because you are the only one who had sense in my life... because of who you are... my...my son...

He went with Ahsoka, who was sad and crying for the boy's death

Hera went with the boy's dead body...

\- I... can't explain my pain... You gave me hope and freedom in all my acts... You have made our crew better... And... I'm so grateful... I ... - She turned and ran hugging Kanan and cried in his shoulder, meanwhile Sabine went with the kid

\- Ezra... I'm... so sorry... I never was the friend that you deserve... I am so sorry... You... you are a great friend... I can't believe you're gone... - She fell in her knees... hopeless and without possibilities of stop her own tears

Zeb just caressed Ezra's hair

\- ... I... just... I just want to say... You're like my little brother... And.. I'll miss you so much... I... - He fell with Sabine and they hugged each.

Chopper just caressed with his metallic hand Ezra's face

Lilith could not stop her own tears... the pain was too for her...

She looked at her love and she said painfully

\- Ezra.. I...I can't support see you dead... You were my new dream... you were the perfect person for me... I loved you... I love you... And you should know how much I do... And lose you will change my life... for bad... Give me a reason to stay alive... Give me a reson to follow my new path without you... because I can't - She kissed his dead and cold lips and fell in her knees crying hopelessly. Suddenly his body started to shine in a blue light... He opened his eyes and breathed again, surprising the crew

His wound in the stomach dissapeared, but the rest of his wounds and his broken bones weren't healed

The crew staid in shock...

\- Her kiss and her tears... Made him be alive!- Zeb shouted smiling and hugging Ezra, who shouted for his broken bones...- I'm sorry, kid...

\- It's ok, Zeb... What has happened?

The rest of the crew were still in shock, but this time, smiling

\- You... You're alive! - said Lilith smiling

She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, clasping her lips with his

He closed his eyes and hugged her..

After they stopped, the crew were to hug him, carefully

\- So nice... I would love to take a photo but... It's not possible... because without the little Rebel it seems possible, isn't it?

\- Mara?! Stay away! Now!

Mara raised her hands, pointing the boy... a blue lightining apperared in her hands...


	12. Friendship is other weakness

A dangerous electricity appeared and it was going to Ezra. As soon it touched his chest, Ezra flew to the window of the medical ward, breaking it and hurting his body with the glass. Ezra shouted and groaned, and tried to take out the glass from his body, painfully

Lilith started to asphyxiate Mara, but her eyes weren't green... were yellow...

\- Lilith.. you are in the dark side yet... - Mara held her throat, but smiling

The girl couldn't kill that hateful woman, so she released her and fell in her knees

\- Lilith... It's ok... - Ezra whispered - Just turn to the good side

\- Ezra... I'm sorry... I have to ... I have to stop myself... If I don't, just kill me

\- Not an option Lilith

\- Aww... I'm so surprised... You are still alive Lilith... You didn't tell to this loved crew what had you done to your boyfriend

\- What was that? What have you done to the kid? - asked Zeb, angry

\- I... - Lilith closed her eyes, embarrassed - I tortured him too much,,, but I realized he was sweet and nice... he didn't deserve it... in time, i was in love... and...

Zeb didn't want to listen her and started to asphyxiated her

\- Zeb! stop! Don't! - said Ezra painfully

\- Kid, she is not good for you

\- She wasn't... but now she is... let her go! Do it for me

Zeb sighed in reluctantly and he Lilith. She breathed again, but fell unconscious

Zeb put her in his shoulder

Sabine was in shock, as Hera... They both looked at each other

Mara took her lightsaber, and looked at the boy

\- If you wanna be released you have to win a fight

\- I could never fight against you... I am too.. hurt

\- As you wish, Bridger

A yellow lightning in her hands pointed Zeb and Lilith, who was still unconscious

Ezra put himself in medium... to save his family.,...

The lightning touched his heart... and he fell in the floor...

\- Ezra?... Ezra! - shouted Zeb and Kanan in the same time

Mara laughed...

\- You are pathetic... boy... and you already should know... Friendship... is another weakness

To be continued...


	13. My fate is a curse, Lilith

Zeb and Kanan ran beside Ezra, who was in the floor, unconscious, groaning and holding his chest painfully.

Lilith woke up and scared when she saw that she was in Zeb's shoulder

\- Please, let me go

Zeb released her

\- I am sorry...

\- It's ok...- She was in shock when she saw Ezra in the floor - Honey? You ok? Ezra?.. Ezra?! EZRA!

\- Oww... Poor girl... she lost her true love

\- He is still alive, Mara... and he'll kill you, because you deserve it

\- Really? hahaha... you really think that i am so stupid to come here alone? without no one to protect me? So stupid! I am not alone...

Ezra woke up to saw her, doing a kind of signal with a lightning...

\- This is the darkest creature in the Galaxy

Suddenly the lights in the medical center started to blink...

Someone hooded, but in its hands they realized it was female... all her clothes were black... and dark

Ezra narrowed his eyes to try to realize who was she...

\- Kid... You don't remember me? - said a female voice, too seductive - ohh... of course you don't... You were just a kid of 7 years... the last time we saw each other

\- M.. Mother?! - His mouth was trembling...

She took out her hood, showing her face... showing Mira Bridger's face

\- Hello, dear... I am glad you reconoce me

\- No... No ... No please...- He turned his eyes to hers...

\- Now... you will fight in my side... in the dark side... - Suddenly she showed a black lightning pointing the kid...

Few hours later...

\- Kid?! Kid! Please... wake up! You can't die, come on... - Zeb said worried , shaking him softly

Ezra woke up, groaning for a pain in his chest...

Zeb sighed alleviated

\- Zeb? - he called weakly - What... What has happened? Is my mother alive?

\- That demon was your mother? How can you call "Mother" to that monster after all she has done to you?

\- Zeb... She is my mother! And she is good... where she is?

\- You don't remember anything, don't you?

Ezra denied with his head, confused

\- She electrocuted you with more than 5000 volt... I don't know how you survived... Kid... she is in the dark side... she called herself "Dark Mira"

\- No...- he gasped painfully...- No... no, no, no no! You can't be serious... no...- He fell crying in the Zeb's embrace,

\- Kid... it's ok... We're your new family... Remember?... We're in here... for you... You're a little brother for me

\- It's not... It's not that! - he said, still crying and without any possibility of solace - I passed all my life wondering where my parents were,,, thinking they loved me,,, and now... my mother is in the dark side

\- Oh... kid... - laughed Mira, entering in the cell - I thought you learned the lesson... you never have been loved by no one... You are a loser... - With every word, she electrocuted him. Ezra shouted... -

Zeb, angry went to catch her

\- Let him alone!

Suddenly, the lasat started to float and gasping for air, touching his throat

\- Mother! Let my friend go! Keep me in here... but let him go!

Zeb had been released by Mira...

\- Go, lasat, before I change my mind

\- Kid...

\- Zeb... I'll be alright... Just go

Zeb, sadly, went out.,. They were in Rebel's base

Mira looked at the boy with hate...

\- My little son.. you should know your own story.. Me and your father met each other in the Imperial Complex... We were siths since our born... and when I was pregnant of you, we wanted you... until the Emperor told us "The boy will not be a sith, because goodness is too big in him"

We didn't care in the beginning... but... well... when you born we were sorry about never aborted you...We were seven years thinking how let you die... But... we entered in reason and we realized that you would die if you never had had parents... So we did all that theater... but just worked a half part, because you didn't have us, but you survived without us... We never loved you Ezra... You are a loser... and your fate is not good... I hate you... as your father did

Ezra cried too much, in high voice, almost shouting with his face in his own knees...

\- Any idea how much I hate you? I never wanted to have you...I did it for your father ... Because I loved him...You should never be born ... You're a burden to the Galaxy...

The cry of Ezra was loud...

Mira outlined a maleficent smile

\- I should have aborted you...But you know? It's funny to see you suffering...It is a great pleasure...My son

Ezra could not stop crying... that made Mira smiled much more

\- You really think your crew loves you? Nobody needs you...Your fate is suffer

And with that she started to electrocute him again, upping the intensity of the volt of her hands

Ezra shouted and cried...

Lilith entered, opening the door by the Force... She hit Mira who fell unconscious

Lilith went to help her boyfriend

\- Ezra... you ok dear?

\- Lilith... Stay away

\- Why? - she didn't understand... why his boyfriend told that to her...

.- Because my fate is a curse... I'll always suffer... and you deserve much more

Lilith kissed him and Ezra gave it back to her ...They stopped kissing after a few minutes and Lilith took his chin and made Ezra looked at her eyes.

\- Hey... - she said comforting him - I love you... and I'll never let you alone, it doesn't matter your fate - Their tears appeared - I love you, Ezra... with all my heart... I... I love you... And their lips were together in a kiss... again... with a little more passion

They didn't realize who was waking up...


	14. I love you anyway, mother!

YAY! THE 2 NEXTS CHAPTERS ARE THE LAST! SORRY I UPLOADED CHAPTERS TOO IRREGLULARLY, BUT I AM TOO BUSY…. HEHEHE…. WAIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTERS!

\- This ends now - said Mira, with hate. They heard, breaking the kiss and looked at her

When Ezra saw his mother pointing Lilith, he put himself in medium

\- Mother! Stop it! - The tears in his blue sapphire eyes started to sprout - I know you hate me ok? and I understand you'll never do it... - His voice cracked and he had a lump in his throat. He closed his eyes, swallowed and continued talking, but he was crying a little yet - I do, I love you... I always loved you, because who you really are... my mum... and I don't hate you for your bad actions...I wish our encounter would have been with a heartwarming hug and not a lightning attack... But what has happened is a past thing

Mira, with her left eyebrow up, sent a lightning into his chest, and he fell in his knees and shouted, holding his chest with his hands

Lilith, angry tried to stop her, but before she could, Mira knocked her and Lilith fell unconscious. The women started to electrocute the boy again. Ezra, shouting and crying, he gathered forces to say

\- Please! Mum! Stop! - he cried without any possibility of comfort - I just... I just want my mother back! The mother that I remember! Please! Let's start again! I ... beg... you! Uuugh! .. Mom!- Suddenly he fell above his left arm and his breath stopped

Mira was in shock and went to his side, with a lost look

Much thoughts started to appear in her mind

\- What if my boy wasn't a curse? What if the mistake was ours? I think the Emperor lied because, for him, a baby could be a distraction and that's why he told it to us...

Mira, in that moment, knew that was the truth and her yellow eyes turned in blue eyes

Blue and watery eyes and her heart changed since a Sith, to a Mother's typical heart

\- Son? Ezra? Ezra! Wake up! Ezraa! No... no no no! Please! This is my fault... Forgive me.. Wake up! Please my boy! Please!

She cried holding his body in her chest... Lilith woke up and ran when she saw her boyfriend died... again...

\- No! Please! - She kissed him - What... what have you done, you idiot?! - asked to Mira

Lilith's hand pointed Mira's neck and started to throttle her


	15. I hate you

\- Please... I just... I wanna help him... - Mira said gasping, looking for air

Lilith turned and released her. Mira took air again, crying, she went with Ezra and took her son's body in her arms. She looked at Lilith and nodded. Lilith realized she wanted to help. She opened the door by the force and guided her to the medical station.

The kid was breathing weakly... and started to shout even unconscious, and the tears were falling down on his face.

A doctor, it was a woman very sweet, was worried when she saw Ezra

\- Oh, poor kid... I will take care of him with my colleagues

\- Thanks, Alice- said Lilith some sad, with tears in her eyes, because she wanted to talk with Ezra and ask him how he was. She went out and entered in the Ghost to say to the crew the kid was fine.

Ezra suddenly groaned and opened his eyes. to see Alice... giving him a nutritious food.

\- Thanks - he whispered groaning

\- It's nothing kid - she answered, caressing his cheek - have nice dreams

Ezra started to fall asleep. She smiled and her face turned in Mara's.

\- Sweet dreams, Ezra...- she said, turning and putting drops of a painful poison. Ezra started to groan and, when he woke up in pain, crying, she turned her face quickly to Alice's face. She put a worried face.

\- Doctor... what has happened? - he asked crying and in pain

\- Oh my gosh, kid. Your wounds of that electricity are worst

\- Where's my mother?

\- She is fine. She told me that she wanted to see you... she really loves you... she was so worried

\- Was she? I thought she hated me

\- Oh, She doesn't hate you at all.

\- Well... that's great...

\- But I do...- she said changing her face and she covered his mouth with a bandage with alcohol, making him be unconscious then she put other drops of poison. Ezra started to groan and shout again

Zeb heard his friend shouting and groaning at distance and went to see what was wrong...

Until he saw his little "brother" being stabbed by Mara in his stomach.

He ran to help him. Mara dissapeared and saw the picture of Ezra dying by her hand and the lasat trying to do something impossible.

The boy was dying and Zeb just cried and tried to stop the blood.

To be continued...

 **MUAHAHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ALL I CAN SAY IS JUST THE END WON'T BE SO HAPPY!**


	16. Just say goodbye! I knew it was my fate!

THE LAST CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHA PREPARE YOUR TEARS BECAUSE THEY WILL FALL! TRUST ME…. THIS HAS ME CRIED HARDER! MUAHAHAHAHA!

\- Zeb? Where are we going to?- he muttered, groaning

\- Kid... I am taking you to the med bay

\- It's too late, Zeb. I will die soon. It seems that's my fate. I don't know what I have done bad in my life... but that reflects now my future... - Ezra coughed, spitting blood. That worried to Zeb

Ezra fell unconscious again in his arms. Zeb was almost in the med bay.

\- Spectre 4 to Spectre 1 Do you read me?! Ezra is dying. I am going to the Commander Sato's med bay

When the lasat arrived, he saw Kanan and the crew there.

The jedi ran to see his padawan dying. His wound was bleeding too much

Ezra didn't stop to cry and moan for the pain. The kid had a hand upon the wound.

The doctors came and took Ezra in a medical bed bunk and inserted in his skin much wires connecting him with much machines to heal him. Two doctors took out his clothes and started to try to stop the hemorrhage while others two doctors were holding Ezra's hands, because he was writhing and they hadn't anesthesia

Ezra couldn't stop to shout and cry. The doctor saw to Kanan and he shook his head with worried face. Kanan downed his head and saw the floor, thinking. He started to cry. Hera heard him and went to comfort him. She and the crew were crying. Lilith stood there, in shock...but she felt a presence. It was Mara's.

She turned and saw her enemy. She saw the woman with sadness.

\- Why? Why you hate him? What has he done to you?

Mara laughed up.

\- Lilith. I know you hate me. You know? Yes I hate him because when his parents disappeared, he ran to my home. We were friends. I was 14 years old back then. But some imperials chased him until our home. My parents made him go with me away. They stood there to save us, but if he had never come to our home my parents would never have died- while she was smiling, the tears fell down on her face - and now, because of him, I lost you as best friend. But now that we're not friends anymore I will tell you the truth... Kanan, before called Caleb Dhum, is your brother

\- No! Don't lie!

-Yes, he is

\- No! Stop! - Lilith lit her lightsaber and started to fight her

Lilith, trying to save Kanan who was almost being stabbed by Mara, she killed her stabbing her in the heart. She felt terrible, because she didn't want to kill her.

She ran with the crew. Kanan was in shock as all the crew were. Lilith saw them sad.

-Kanan... was that the truth?

The jedi nodded. He knew since first time. He remembered her birth 15 years ago.

All those things broke his heart. He felt terrible: His padawan was dying, his sister now knew their familiarity. He fell in his knees, crying much more.

The doctor came to talk. Hera, Sabine and Lilith went with him.

\- We have news and not good news. - They looked each other and turned their faces to the doctor - The hemorrhage stopped, but he can't live without the wires. I think that kid doesn't deserve that fate. I think is time to let him go and stop his suffering.

Ahsoka entered and heard the crew crying and the boy in the other room, hurt.

Kanan Finally saw the doctor and nodded.

All the crew went with Ezra. The boy was alive, but asleep.

\- Kid... you... you are more than just a friend. You are my brother - Zeb said crying and went out after put his hand upon Ezra's shoulder

\- I... I haven't words... to say this... I always loved you... and I'll do it... as my best friend and my brother... I... - Sabine was crying...she kissed his top of the head and went to Zeb's embrace. They cried together.

\- You are like a son... I can't lose you...- Hera hugged Ahsoka, who was in shock, crying. The togruta couldn't speak.

Lilith, crying, just kissed him in his mouth, because she couldn't speak up.

Kanan stood alone with Ezra.

\- Kid... I'm so sorry... I wish I would have never met you, because I couldn't protect you. I put you in danger, and I couldn't save you... now, all I know... It's that you are in here dying...for my fault...and...and... - the jedi grabbed Ezra's hand and cried looking at the floor. Suddenly the kid grabbed Kanan's hand too and put his other hand upon his.

\- Kanan... It's not your fault... - The kid coughed - I rather be dying in here with people that love me, than be alone and die in the streets without no one around me. Kanan... I love you and not just as my master... like a father... as the father I lost when I was 7... you replaced him because you did the same things

That created in Kanan's eyes a new wave of tears. He saw the kid with sadness and dared to say

\- I love you, my son

Ezra smiled, crying because Kanan called him "son".

\- Now... we decided to turn off this machines and stop your pain, kid...Are you ready? - asked the jedi, crying yet

\- Yes... I am ready...- he moaned again and he cried for the pain

\- I love you, kid- he said. Kanan put his finger at the red button and pushed it inside. The machine turned off

Ezra's breath started to fail .

\- I... love.. you... -the kid say, closing his eyes...and sleeping for ever...

This is the farewell... the end of Ezra Bridger's pain... In his last breath, he smiled to his Master.

The crew will never be the same

THE END.


End file.
